In mass production of semiconductor components, a wafer is often mechanically connected to a carrier on wafer level and, in a subsequent method step, singulated into a plurality of semiconductor components. In particular in a direct bonding method, due to large temperature fluctuations during production, even small defects on a connecting surface between the semiconductor wafer and the carrier may lead to large-area failures of semiconductor components.